TBotC 1914
1907 Map: Some day August put its Communist Russia Peace with the Ottomans is signed and later an alliance with the Japanese is made,Russia leaves Manchuria and gives the occupied zone to Japan and sends 1,500,000 troops to invade west China and Mongolia,Since West China is mostly desert and has little population,most of it is occupied by December.Russia also turns Mongolian rebels communist and supports them. 500,000 troops are sent to the new colony in Arabia to secure it.In the mean time,Russia gives independece to Finland and occupies dutch persia,after Russia conquers all of Persia independece is also given to Persia,whereas Tannu Tuva is annexed (Both Finland and Persia are still unde russian influence,they are like soviet satellites in the cold war).Russia also decides to recognize Poland as an independent country.Money is invested to improve the quality of the troops.In late 1908,Russia starts the invasion of Afganistan and It will be shared with UK like accorded before. United States of America We buy 2 Battleship and Dreadnought , the revolucionary battleship is builded and is saved in a secret port in mainland coastline. Meanwhile , we recluits 4.000.000 soldiers because population and we trying convince the citizens that after the wars every time there a rainbow. We send 1.000.000 to Philippines and 500.000 to liberate full Philippines. We protect Beijing if Japan try attack Beijing back sending 100.000 soldiers. We proposes to Sweden make protectorate of Greenland for share the control and we give Nueva Mexico and California to Mexico and they becomes part of our side. Philippines becomes a puppet state of USA and recluits 100.000 soldiers. 50.000 are sended to Japanese coastline. Meanwhile we attack Dutch Antilles with 10.000 soldiers and Dutch Suriname with 200.000 soldiers , we starts '' Operation European Enemy remover'' and since Iceland we send 200.000 soldiers to Rotterdam. I have 270.000.000 dollars aprox. We gain 30.000.000 because population is growing very fast. With 300.000.000 dollars we buy Mozambique and Guinea by 3 millions aprox ._. and we tries contact with Germany to help me with Brazil in South America. We gave Quebec back to UK and we withdraw our troops away from Ireland. We starts a campaign for recluit: Every European that lands here after surviving becomes a soldier or is of back to sea. We recluit another 2.000.000 because population is on fire! and we are safe of die. We send 100.000 soldiers to South Africa for protect South Africa of collapse. We bomb eurobank with planes. We leave Qebec and Ireland , we prevent a attack to Liberia and protect him with 100.000.Wahington and California are liberated with 295.000 soldiers. We start genoce japaneses , dutch and ottoman people in my land. The Dutch Empire 1 Dreadnaught is built with the help of german engineers, thousands more troops are recruited, bringing the army to a size of 1 million. We send 250,000 troops to China to help the Japanese advance, we send 100,000 to Tibet to get it independence, 100,000 to Brazil to protect them against the USA and 50,000 to Liberia to conquer it from the USA. Portugal has been overrun, however, the alliance still stands if the new monarchy wants to help the just, Brazil remains a confident ally and a huge migration occurs between Brazil, DE and even Japan. Our economy starts to boom after joining the Euro bank, however, due to this, organised crime groups begin to form (with high level weaponry). Switzerland bans all anti-Dutch nations from the Euro bank, but remains as only financial support. Imperial Japan Japan captures Bejing and ALL eastern china.Manchurian rebels start rising in russian occupied manchuria.Japan sends the men in USA even further and conquer all of califorrnia and washington state.We MOVE ALL OF OUR ARMY IN KOREA AND CAPTURE 1/3 OF MAHCURIA AND OUR NAVY CAPTURES THE ISLES NEXT TO JAPAN THAT ARE RUSSIAN.MEANWHILE THEE 1.5 MILLION RESERVES LAND AT PHILLIPINES AND CAPTURE HALF OF THEM.Tibetan rebels rise in tibet , mongolian rebels rise in mongolia . ''' We use the army and money that ottomans and dutch sent us and attack russia again and capture some land . Austrian Empire Starts the invation of Bosnia. 1 mill men are put to do the job. sides with Germany in WW1 and set all of the men on reserve in the military. the army patrols the borders to the west, south and south-West. New austrian enginering make planes ready for usage in the war. pilots bring bricks in the air and throw them on enemy ground. german and Austrian scientists figure out the most efficient metode of warfare. starts the construction of 1 battleship and 2 crusiers. Agriculture is massivly extended to keep the supply high. '''I dont sell any lands to anyone. dont you try italy. i helped you out in your reveloution. show respect 1906 Start of Turn map (Do not edit) - '''☀http://i.imgur.com/1MGMJBf.png '''United Kingdom of Britain We have alliance with UEA and Russia, and We Mobilizes our armies in colonies and recruit 100,000 more soldiers and we build 4 destroyers, 2 cruisers and one battleship for a 10,000,000$. We receive taxes from our colonies 750,000$. We also declare war to Dutch Empire and launch our attack towards Netherlands and Belgium. Our forces will land on next year, because late sending. we also unleash attack towards Indonesia and attack towards Ottomans. Our Navy also protects Qing for colonialism, as we send 100,000 soldiers from colonies to defend Beijing. we also declare war to Afghanistan, and we will share it with Russia. The Dutch Empire 5 years ago my humble empire united with Belgium and Luxembourg to create what it is today, however, the expansionist Germany and USA demanded that land would be transferred to them, in refusal, they conquered my mainland and Forced me to give them the congo, parts of Indonesia and a protectorate over Luxembourg, at the end of the short war for Benelux an alliance was made to stop my destruction, however, secretly I have been building an army and waiting for the peace treaty to expire, today i reunite with my allies, tommorow the USA will fall! A war declaration is sent to the USA, for now only financial support is sent to Japan, but as soon as the threat of Britain is dealt with, thousands more troops will be theirs. An alliance is declared between ourselves, Brazil and Portugal. WW1 has begun! and the sides are as follows = USA, UK, France, Norway , Mexico , Spain , Russia , Portuguese and Qing rebels , Romania , Greece and Sweden VS The Dutch Empire, Japan and Brazil May the odds be ever in your favour. 'Romanian Republic' Revolution! The rebels gain the power and defeat the idiot monarchy. The new Republic buy Transilvania, reinforce the fleet with two Ironclads, recruit 30.000 troops, and we offer to be the mediators of a diplomatic exit to the Balcan War. Good Day! Austrian Empire The Archduke this year focuses more on Economy and becoming more powerful in the European Continent. Give the King of Liechenstein and the president of Switzerland a big hug. 100 000 new troops are reqruited. Mobilizes the Border to Bosnia in preperation of an invation. Waitign for advice from Germany and etc. USA mmWe recognize Norway of they enter in our Alliance , we reclutes 2.000.000 soldiers because population is high and we attack Japan with 200.000 soldiers meanwhile the Anti-Mexican rebels advances after send 50.000 troops over Texas. We proposes to Russia create a protectorate of Alaska for Russia and me have shared control. We proposes to Russia that they becomes a Kingdom because monarchy rebela are strong and we send 50.000 soldiers to Ireland , mean in pacific , after liberate Philippines and conquer some land we proposes to Japan that they surrender and we send a ultimátum to Holland Empire , if they support Japan , we going to attack him. And we gain 20.000.000 from taxes. We liberates the captured cities with 500.000 soldiers , we conquer Juarez with 50.000 And Jamaicano with 50.000 And Panamá with 50.000 And we continúes advancing And we liberates Costarica with 50.000 Switzerland we the independent switzerland decide to stay netueral in all wars thus focusing in our economy as in this year we earned about 17627500 from taxes and we build a big bank called the EURO bank just now, only Great britan france and austria hungary are invited but soon everyone in europe will be, the goal of the Euro bank is to promote the well being of economics in europe to ensure a better Europe fiannancily which means the euro bank gives out 3,000,000$ each turn due to austria and france and greatbritian (this didin't happen yet) donating 1,000,000$ each to me and that means 1,000,000$ it put into the euro bank . although since i control the euro bank i can kick anyone i don't like. to enter the eurobank you have to have atleast 25,000,000 + cash. also i am lending loan offers to any european country willing to accept that loan is 4,000,000$ and in 3 turns you shall pay me 4,250,000$. we build two ports and decide to trade with france. economy:151,275,500 and gaining 14,500,000 each turn. Imperial Japan Japanese army in Los Angeles attacks further into UEA by about 20 Pixels while the navy is blockading the UEA coast.Another pile of 1.000.000 reserves and 200.000 special forces , on washinton (near canada border) in a battle with UEA troops we win with 1.100.000 survivors.We propose an alliance to Russia and we build 200.000 men .With our 100.000 men in the chinese mainland , we move 400.000 reserves and move to more of their mainland and capture Bejing and 1/3 of the chinese coast. Shou dynasty loses to a election and the Zhao dynasty of Manchuria controlls japan. The Dutch Empire will always stand by the Japanese empire, until death do us part. Mexico The Mexican goverment decides to take advantage of the UEA-Japanese war and they decide to join the war on Japan's side,they kick americans out of Panama Canal and embargo them again,later 1 million troops cross the border into the UEA and all of New Mexico and Arizona are captured,since it was a surprise attack and these areas are mostly unpopulated,lots of forts are also builded in Texas and Baja California to prevent possible UEA attacks. Ottoman Empire ''' We join Japan side and recruit 100.000 more troops and put 30.000 more in fortifications near Greece now there are 80.000 and 200.000 reserves 20.000 near Bulgaria, now there are 90.000 regular and 10.000 reserves. We put 500.000 reserves and 110.000 regular. We continue drilling desert in arabia and antiaircraft protection (- 5.000.000). We build 5 crusisers and shoot Sewastopol. 50.000.000$ are sended to Japan. Sorry we can't help you more now. '''Sweden Sweden and Norway sign the Treaty of Copenhagen: Sweden recognizes Norway ONLY if Norway gives some of their land. Sweden gains some Norwegian land in the North. Sweden also keeps Svalbard. A month later, Sweden declares war on Denmark. They quickly gain land in Greenland as it is barren, and they push through the mainland as it is small and flat. They guard the coasts using around 40 ships and blockade Denmark's main ports. By the end of the year, Denmark surrenders and the whole mainland territory is annexed. Sweden also annexes some land in Greenland, but the rest is turned into an independent protectorate of Sweden called Gron mark. Since the UEA is apparently helping Norway, Sweden instantly dislikes the UEA and sends $30.000 to Japan. Sweden renames itself Sverimark. Portugal The goverment crushes the rebellions inside the country with dutch and UEA support and the republican goverment prevails,they also ally with the Dutch Empire and Brazil,but they say that they prefer to don't participate in any conflicts for now but that they dislike some imperialist countries like UEA,they also accept the dutch proposal and they give East Timor to the dutch empire in exchange for Djibouti in Africa.200,000 new troops are recruited and 150,000 are sent to the colonies to protect them from any foreign attacks.Later,they launch an expedition to South America and the Portuguese Navy lands in Venezuela,a great quantity of troops is dispatched and the operation for the colonization of Venezuela starts,Portugal occupies a part in the coast and captures Maracaibo by the end of the year. Brazil In the beggining of the year,Paraguay and Uruguay are invaded with the total force of the Brasilian army,while half ofParaguay was occupied Uruguay was complety annexed,they allied with the Dutch Empire and buyed suriname from them,they later declared war on the UEA and they send money to Japan ($50,000).The army is rised to 300,000 and they suppport the portuguese colonization of Venezuela. 'German Empire ' From my military base in Austrian Empire, i sent all that navy and the 250,000 troops to attack ottoman empire,2 destroyers and 1 cruiser are sunk but i lose 1 battleship for this, 200.000 men land in siria, i face enemy forces, but i dont know how many (igor must told me) and after 4 months of advance i take all siria and a part of iraq and arabia, and the rest of soldiers go to help russia to''' TAKE''' Istambul, and i make serbia to join in my side of the war and attack ottomans in the balcans, i demand ottomans to sing a peace treat and accept the offer of peace(map down), if they dont surrender they will die!!.I sell military tecnology to mexico by 20,000,000$. i invade whit 100,000 troops denmark and support sweeden in the invasion. kwtUDYy.png (4500×2234) 'Spain' I atack the goverment of portugal to help rebelds in the figth, i take Portuguese capital after 5 months of war, whit help of rebelds, and i land 100.000 troops in a colony of portugal in africa, i recognize poland '''and i earn money.I support ally invasion in ottoman land. '''Qing Dinasty I continue my advance trow in manchuria, but later i face japanese troops in manchurua, and i sent 2.750.000 troops to pretect the coasts from the invasion of japan but some land is lost, i confirm the sold of mongolia if i take manchuria and russia help me angainst japan. Next turn i reach a new level of cualitiy because of german tecnology. Kingdom of Italy Italians attack Greece with Ottoman Empire.They transported 75000 troops in transport ships to annex Greece. They want to reach Athens and easily annex Greece.Italy buys Tirol,Zadar,Trieste and Dalmatia for only 200$. to Austria. France So…We decide to divide in 3 parts, all controlled by me (I never will leave to any player control it) West France We have the limits of Vichy French in 1940 except Burgundy, Our colonies are French-Spanish Morocco, Argelia, French West Africa, French Ethiopia and French Indochina. Our capital is in Vichy. Our Flag is like French flag but with inverted colors. We also have 1/3 of the money of France, 1/3 of her unities, 1/3 of her population…etc. We make an alliance with the Netherlands, Japan and Sweden. ------------------------------------------------------------- We take Norway with 20.000 casualities and inmediatly is ceded to Sweden but we continue ocupping it. I say to Japan that we must divide Thailand because I colabore in her destruction. We send some units from Indochina to China to make negotiations with Uigur people, I give him $10.000 and I promoise if Qing collapses take Xinjiang province and make it an Uigur Autonomus zone into the W.French Empire. We also ocupe (without resistance) Shaanxi and Shanx provinces. I buy 30.000 units East France We have Burgundy and 1/3 of the money of france, 1/3 of… etc Our Flag is like Swiss flag but with the fond blue and the cross yellow. We decide to to invert all our money in banks and trade with Switzerland. We also decide to stay neutral in the war. We want to make a confederation with Switzerland and Lietchestein with capital in Berna North France We have the limits of the Nazi occupation of France in 1940 and the rest of colonies We have 1/3 of…ALL…etc. Our flag is French flag. We break diplomatic relations with France. But we make a Not-Agretion pact. We make an alliance with Germany and USA ----------------------------------------------------------------- We ocupe some land of china to prevent the fall of Qing. We also buy 30.000 units, We take okinawa with 20.000 casualities Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games Category:The Beggining of the Century